


The Super Batty Wedding of 20XX

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crazy Family, Gen, M/M, Wedding Preparations, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The batfam and Kon sitting down to watch a video that starts from the dinner where Tim and Kon announced their engagement up to the actual wedding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Batty Wedding of 20XX

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/2410.html?thread=464234#t464234) on the Tim/Kon Kink Meme. And an attempt to fit in as many suggestions as possible. I believe my exact words were “Challenge accepted!”

_“Can we start already?”_   
  


_“I didn’t expect you of all people to be looking forward to watching this.”_   
  


_“-tt- hardly, Fatgirl. The sooner we start, the sooner we can end this get together.”_   
  


_“Move over Oscar, give me some room to sit.”_   
  


_“Whose got the remote?”_   
  


_“What did you call me?”_   
  


_“It’s under your ass Dick.”_   
  


_“Oscar the Grouch. Or maybe you’d like Grumpy McGrumpster?”_   
  


_“Sshhhhhh! It is starting!”_   
  


_—_   
  


Tim’s massaging his temples, trying to will his headache away. But a hammer keeps slamming itself into his brain as his family, and soon to be extended family, is talking away at the top of their voices.  
  


He appreciates their enthusiasm, he really and truly does! Except that he had different plans in mind for his wedding.  
  


“What about swans? You gotta have swans!” Dick chimes in excitedly from one end of the table.  
  


Jason gives him a strange look, “What the _hell_ is up with your obsession with _feather’s_? The 80’s are dead and _thank fuck_ that they are!”  
  


“Location would be a problem.” Clark muses into his mug. He turns towards Bruce, “Do you think it would feasible to hold the entire wedding in the Fortress? Or perhaps some small tropical island?”  
  


Kon’s hand is gently squeezing the back of his neck, “Don’t worry about it. They’re just excited. They’ll be back to normal in no time.”  
  


—  
  


 _“We’re Bats, we don’t_ do _normal, Fly boy.”_  
  


_“Don’t call him that.”_   
  


_“Barely married for three weeks and already so possessive.”_   
  


_—_   
  


“Oh it is _on_!” Kon turns around on his seat to see where the yell has come from.  
  


He manages to see Karen Starr and Dick Grayson smirking at each other, arms crossed over their chests. Bart zips in and out, holding an impressive looking music player in his hands. Kon wonders where Bart found it before he announces a dance off for the ‘Dance floor and stripper pole honor’.  
  


The next 20 minutes involves a whole lot of grinding and twirling around to Kylie Minogue and Britney Spears that has him tossing back alcohol with the dire hope that maybe… _just maybe_ …he’ll get drunk enough to forget the sight of Karen Starr and Dick Grayson dancing like that in front of a room full of superheroes.  
  


But then it gets worse.  
  


Because _someone_ (he suspects it was Jason and Stephanie) gives Dick tequila and then he’s going around dancing with _everyone_. Which isn’t too bad…because having Dick Grayson giving you a lap dance isn’t too bad…But when he moves on to Clark, Kon has to run away.  
  


—  
  


_“You’re a horrible drunk Dick.”_   
  


_“Says the girl who wound up kissing Superman after having too much gin.”_   
  


_“He is right.”_   
  


_“Cass! I thought you were on my side!”_   
  


_“You are all horrible drunks. Worse than Japanese salarymen.”_   
  


_“I can’t wait to get you so drunk that you can’t even see straight. I bet you’d be a weepy drunk.”_   
  


_—_   
  


Stephanie’s got Tim in a head hold as she makes an extremely drunk toast. Tim’s taking it with great aplomb but that could be because he’s been plied with large amounts of ‘special’ alcohol.  
  


Cassandra is on the dance floor, managing to drag a few dances out of Bruce. Jason’s hanging out by the punch bowl, hitting on some lady who Kon can’t identify. Damian is standing underneath a large chandelier, making tutting noises as he stares up.  
  


Kon can’t help but double take when he catches sight of a half naked Dick Grayson _sleeping_ in the _chandelier_! He’s just standing there _gaping_ at the sight and he completely misses Kal coming to stand behind him. Kon jumps a good foot in the air when Kal slaps a hand on his shoulder.  
  


“Well…” the man comments, “Now you know what you’re getting into.”  
  


_—_   
  


_“I was grossly misinformed about your family by the way.”_   
  


_“Why? What did you hear?”_   
  


_“That all of you were scarier than hell pissed off.”_   
  


_“And we arn’t Fly boy?”_   
  


_“That_ and _crazier than a mental institute on a bad day.”_  
  


_“Sad but true.”_   
  


_—_   
  


Jason walks over to his table and leans a lazy hip against the edge. “How’s the wedding plans going o’ replacement of mine?”  
  


He gives his older brother a weary look, “What do you want Jason?”  
  


The other man holds out his hands, palm up in a gesture of peace, “Just making small talk!”  
  


“Do something useful and get rid of Damian.” Tim grumbles as he sips from his glass.  
  


“Brat been giving you trouble? What the _fuck_ is this supposed to be?” Jason stares at the conga line going around the room. “Who the hell started that?!”  
  


Tim leans over for a look before snorting in agreement, “I think It was Roy’s idea. Or Ollie’s. I’m not sure. And Damian’s living up to his hell spawn name. He just won’t stop his snarky comments. Oh.” He gives Jason a mock smile, “ _Thank you_ for making that appointment at Vera Wong’s for a _wedding dress_.”  
  


“You _need_ to wear a dress. With your legs you could totally pull it off.” Jason grins as Tim’s face starts to turn red.  
  


—  
  


_“I still hate you for that by the way.”_   
  


_“Love you too baby bird.”_   
  


_“I never got those pictures by the way.”_   
  


_“Pictures? There were pictures?!”_   
  


_“Baby brat’s got em saved somewhere, ask him to send you a copy.”_   
  


_“Who the hell took pictures of me in that wedding dress?!”_   
  


—  
  


“It’s one or the other Damian!”  
  


This is giving him a headache. Bruce detests headaches. He’s too used to _giving_ headaches. Not receiving them. Dick however, seems to be enjoying the argument going on.  
  


“What makes you think for a moment that I would _want_ to participate in this circus event?”  
  


“Hey!” Dick chimes in. “I resent that remark!”  
  


“Ringer bearer or Flower boy, Damian! PICK YOUR INDIGNITY.” That said, Tim stormed out of the room. Complete with a door slam that made Bruce wince. Clearly the boy was far too tense about the whole wedding business.  
  


Dick suddenly began to snicker by his side. Bruce gave him a droll look, “And what’s so funny?”  
  


“It’s kinda cute how Tim thinks that he’s got like, an _actual_ say in his own wedding.”

—

_“Whoops, how’d that part get in there.”_

_“You are so dead once we’re done.”_

_“Good thing Damian turned down both jobs. Krypto was way cuter as the ring bearer.”_   
  


—  
  


Tim has his head in his hands and Kon tries to comfort him as best as he can. He’s gently stroking his back as Tim keeps chanting, “Eloping we’re _so_ eloping i can’t any more of this nuttiness.”  
  


“You know we can’t elope.” Kon reminds him gently, “Batman _and_ Superman would track us down and kill us for that. And that’s just the start of the list.”  
  


A helpless, tired look is directed towards him, “I don’t care at this point! It’s far too complicated trying to figure out a way that everyone in the caped community can attend without arousing suspicion of the press! _Not to mention_ , picking out a date where everyone can come!”  
  


Kon pats Tim’s back some more, wondering if there really was a way they could manage to pull off this wedding without compromising any identities. His eyes land on an entertainment magazine and he slowly starts to speak, “Hey…Tim? I..might have a crazy idea…”  
  


—  
  


_“How’d you film that?”_   
  


_“Camera everywhere remember.”_   
  


_“I have married into a very strange family.”_   
  


_“But I gotta admit, that was a great idea having your wedding on the same day as Prince William’s. Everyone was way too distracted to pay attention to anything else.”_   
  


_“Including you. Oh don’t give me that look Steph! I know you had a portable TV stashed in your gown during the ceremony.”_   
  


—  
  


“Tuxedos are a must. But I believe that goes without saying.” Selina looks over to Alfred for confirmation. The older man nods as he made a quick note to check the available tuxedos for his charges and to have fresh ones made for the groom’s. And to ask Stephanie and Cassandra what they would be wearing as well.

 _  
_“I’ll talk to the girls and we can go pick out bridesmaid dresses together. Wait.” Selina gives him a confused look. “Do they have bridesmaid’s at a wedding with two grooms?”  
  


Kara’s hand hovers over the plate of muffins in front of them as she spoke, “It’s our party so I think we can do whatever we want. I vote yes on the dresses.” She decides on a cranberry muffin and tears off a piece, “And we need to make sure that Nightwing doesn’t find out about when we’ll be going dress shopping.”  
  


—  
  


_“I knew the girls cut me out of that on purpose!”_   
  


_“With your fashion sense are you we surprised we did?”_   
  


_“Hey!”_   
  


_“They have a point Grayson. I’ve seen pictures of your old costume.”_   
  


_“The discotastic feathered Nightwing suit right? I dunno what you were thinking Dickie.”_   
  


_“I looked great in that!”_   
  


_“That would be a matter of opinion.”_   
  


_“Not you too Bruce!”_   
  


_—_   
  


“For the last time Dick, I don’t want any peacocks or cranes at the reception.” Tim sighs the sigh of a man who has been suffering long and hard as he slams his head into a wall. “ _No_ I don’t want elephants there either! I just want a _simple_ , elegant wedding!”

 _  
_He stops his pacing to pull back a curtain. He eyes the mansion grounds as Dick prattles on about the caterer and how salmon puffs were _divine_ and Tim’s pondering if he could knock himself out for three weeks if he were to jump from the window.  
  


When he hears the word ‘feathers’ coupled with ‘pearls’, he snaps back to attention. “ _No_ Dick! We talked about this! _No_ feathers!” He starts to pace again, walking back and forth as he starts to lecture his brother once again about how feather’s are not appropriate for a wedding.  
  


A knock on his door cuts him off. “I’ll call you back.” He tells Dick, dropping the line as soon as he finishes saying good bye. He opens the door to his room and finds no one. A look down both sides of the hallway reveals nothing but a look down reveals a plain box with his name on it.  
  


With a raised eyebrow, Tim scoops the box up and opens it.  
  


And he yells, “ _Very_ funny Jason!”  
  


—  
  


_“You didn’t use that dildo I gave you then?”_   
  


_“Shut up.”_   
  


_“Oh you got him one too? High five on that.”_   
  


_“You two are incorrigible.”_   
  


_“Awwww you know you love us both you freak.”_   
  


_“Her yes. You, not so much.”_   
  


_“Ouch.”_   
  


—  
  


Sephanie is having a blast as she bounces through the shelves. Tim is stiff as a board, beyond uncomfortable at being surrounded by sex toys of all kinds. Cassandra is over by the candles display, cautiously poking a green penis shaped wax candle.

 _  
_“Tim! _Tim!_ ” Stephanie bounds back to grab Tim by the arm, “You _gotta_ see this! They have this whole _shelf_ of vibrating butt plugs that look _amazing_.”  
  


A flush peeks out from underneath his collar, “You are far too comfortable with my sex life than I’d like.”  
  


“I’m just glad that _someone_ was able to talk you out of your chastity belt _and_ panties.” Stephanie holds up an impressive sized dildo and tilts her head, “Is this as big as Kon’s or not? I always imagined Super’s to be _really_ well hung.”  
  


“ _Steph!_ ” Tim yelps.  
  


“I thought the same.” Cassandra adds in her soft voice.  
  


Tim stares with wide eyes at Cassandra.  
  


—  
  


_“You are really cute when embarrassed.”_   
  


_“He is isn’t he?”_   
  


_“Ugh, please keep your displays of affection limited to when you both are alone and far away from the rest of civilized society.”_   
  


_“Someone sounds jealous.”_   
  


_“I am HARDLY jealous!”_   
  


_“Me thinks the Bat brat doth protest too much.”_   
  


_“I am not above killing you all in your sleep.”_   
  


—

 _  
_“Who planned this bachelor party again?” Tim asks as he eyes the blue liquid in his hands. He had been told that it was a _special_ alcohol that could even affect Supers. He hadn’t asked questions and just quietly accepted the glass.  
  


Jason tips his head back as he downs the drink. His eyes are scrunched close as he faces Tim again. “Hooo that’s the good stuff.” He smacks Tim’s back, making him stumble forward with every slap. “Just sit down and enjoy your party you runt! I’m gonna go track down that stripper”  
  


“Yes but, _who_ planned this party?” Tim asks Jason’s back. “Jason. _Jason!_ ”  
  


He’s barely taken four steps forward when Bart zips up in front of him. He’s got a glass in hand which he taps against Tim’s glass, “Congratulations-on-your-last-night-of-single-hood!” And he downs the drink like he’s drinking coffee.  
  


“C’mon! Drink-it! Drink-it!”  
  


—  
  


_“Should I even ask who got that alcohol from?”_   
  


_“That thing had a kick worse than an asses.”_   
  


_“It_ was _really strong…gave me a hangover from hell.”_

—

 _  
_Damian waits in a corner. Stephanie quietly slides up beside him. “You ready?” she asks quietly. Damian gives her a hard look before nodding curtly. She winks back as Dick hands Tim a large golden box.  
  


The small boy quickly weaves through the crowd and tables as Tim opens the box. He’s right behind a very drunk Red Robin as he slurs, “W’s all this white cloth suppos’ to be?”  
  


He quickly grabs the older boy and drags him into the nearest closet, which is being held open by Stephanie. He catches sight of her giving Jason a thumbs up and he quickly works on pulling of Tim’s shirt and pants and stuffing him into the Vera Wong dress that Jason had bought as a prank gift.  
  


—  
  


_“I hate that you looked so good in that dress. And it was strapless! You looked better in it than me!”_   
  


_“You did look very pretty.”_   
  


_“Steph…Cass…please stop.”_   
  


_“See I told you that you could pull of a dress.”_   
  


_“Fuck you Jason.”_   
  


_“He offers while sitting in his husband’s lap.”_   
  


—  
  


Cassandra is very glad that she had politely declined any and all alcohol that had been offered to her. Because the results are varied but hilarious. She was sure that had she indulged in drinking, she would have missed out on this amazing sight before her.  
  


Dick lies curled up in Bruce’s lap, crying about how his baby brother was all grown up and getting ready for marriage. And he keeps going on and on about how ‘Tim isn’t ready for sex! We kept him safe all these years Bruce! _All these years!_ And now he won’t be our innocent Tim any more!’  
  


Had he not been drunk, Cassandra was sure that Tim would take offense to Dick’s sad babbles. But drunk he was and in a dress. A very pretty dress that she kind of wanted. Stephanie sat beside her, side eying Tim hard and muttering into her martini glass about the injustice of a guy looking so good in a strapless gown. The man in question keeps twirling around in place trying to catch sight of his train.  
  


Someone had even managed to get Damian drunk. And he clings like a monkey to Bruce’s arm even in sleep. Cassandra smiles into her cranberry juice at the cute image the youngest Robin presents. Which is cut off when Jason suddenly stumbles into her line of sight.  
  


He doesn’t say a word and drapes himself over Dick, mumbling something that makes Bruce sigh.  
  


—  
  


_“Sorry about that by the way.”_   
  


_“It’s alright Dick.”_   
  


_“I’m also sorry about breaking that vase…”_   
  


_“What vase?”_   
  


_“He broke the red vase half way through his Britney Spears dance.”_   
  


_“Squealer.”_   
  


_“Revenge is sweet.”_   
  


—  
  


“Up an’ at em!”  
  


He takes in a deep breath, a headache kicking in as the bright sunlight falls on his face. He pulls the blankets over his head with a groan, “5 more minutes Dick…”  
  


“Rise and shine Timmy! It’s your big day!” There’s a strange stuffed quality to Dick’s voice that makes him poke his head out. He squints for a long moment before slowly asking, “Dick…are you… _crying_?”  
  


He can see the man twitch in place before he mumbles, “No.”  
  


A familiar click of the tongue from the doorway makes him sit up and turns to the right. Damian is standing there with a disgusted look on his face as he eyes Dick, “-tt- Lying now Grayson?” He rolls his eyes, “I found him sobbing into a bowl of cereal at _3am_. Looking through an old photo album of the year when you became Robin.”  
  


Tim gives Dick his best incredulous look as the man yells, “I just have a lot of feelings okay!”  
  


—  
  


_“…”_   
  


_“I thought Damian was joking when he told me that you had been crying.”_   
  


_“I was feeling very emotional that day.”_   
  


_“-tt- Grabbing him and holding him to your chest while sobbing ‘My baby birds all grown up’ is beyond ‘very emotional’ Grayson. It’s near institutional.”_   
  


_“Oh Dickie you didn’t…”_   
  


—  
  


Dick’s running around everywhere on this most important of days. He wants everything to be perfect. _Perfect_ , with the capital P. Because its his younger brother’s wedding day and he never really thought that this day would come so soon but it’s here and there’s still so much to do!  
  


“Oh hey Dick!” He skids to a halt when he sees Kon poking his head around a corner. “Is Tim in his room? I gotta ask him something real quick.”  
  


He can’t help but gasp, completely scandalized as Kon stares at him with confusion. “You can’t go see Tim right now! It’s bad luck! Get back to your room and finish getting ready!”  
  


He ignores all complaints and manages to shove Kon back into his room before resuming his search for something blue that Tim can wear. Except that everything he thinks that he’s found something blue, it seems to disappear from right under his nose. He was tempted to think that one of the speedsters was pulling a prank on him except there was no indication that they were the culprits.  
  


—  
  


_“I can’t believe that you were going to go and get married without having something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!”_   
  


_“But it’s a stupid tradition! It’s not like I believe in it or anything.”_   
  


_“And take the chance of jinxing your wedding? No way was I gonna have that on my conscious.”_   
  


_“Dickie, you need a better hobby.”_   
  


_“I gotta agree with Jason…”_   
  


—  
  


Bruce is used to Dick and his over enthusiastic ways but today, he thinks that Dick’s gone just a little around the bend. And by a little he means _a lot._  
  


“No bubbles?! How can there be no bubbles?! We need bubbles!” Dick’s waggling a finger under his nose as he continues his scolding, “If we don’t throw rice and blow bubbles at them, they won’t have a happy, fertile life! _Do you want that responsibility Bruce?!_

 _  
_It feels stupid to point out the obvious flaw in that statement but Bruce feels that it is necessary. “But they can’t be fertile like that D-“  
  


“I DON’T CARE BRUCE! You are dooming them to a horrible married life! DOOMING THEM! _I_ am not only Tim’s best man but I am _also_ his oldest brother and it is my responsibility to make sure that his wedding is _perfect_.”  
  


Clark pushes the door open, cutting off the rest of Dick’s rant as he holds up a large box, “I got the rice and kits for making bubbles. Where do I put them?”  
  


He can’t help but shake his head slightly, “You didn’t just make _Superman_ run an errand?”  
  


“THIS IS AN EMERGENCY BRUCE!” Dick yells in agitation, “We _need_ to cover all bases and avoid all jinxes if Tim’s gonna be happily married!”  
  


—  
  


_“Is it normal to be so superstitious at a wedding?”_   
  


_“There’s being superstitious and then there’s being Dick Grayson at a wedding…so, no Cass. It’s_ not _normal to be that crazy.”_  
  


_“I want what’s best for my baby brother! What’s wrong with that?”_   
  


_“Nothing at all Master Grayson. Except when you drown the runway with bubbles and rice to the point that visibility is down to 20%, it falls into the category of overkill.”_   
  


_“Shoulda heard the cussing when everyone got bubbles in their eyes…”_   
  


_“_ You _were the cursing your head off Jason.”_  
  


 _“I didn’t hear flowers and birdies coming outta your mouth,_ Fatgirl _.”_  
  


—  
  


“Oh stop sulking already!” Karen scolds Kal and Dick as they cry into each other’s shoulder. “Wedding’s are supposed to be _happy_ events! So stop crying already!”  
  


She pulls a few tissues out from her cleavage, much to Kara’s surprise (who gives her own bust a woeful look), and hands them over to Dick and Clark. “Now stop being such wussies and smile!”  
  


“Tim once called me a wussy…” A fresh batch of tears well up in Dick’s eyes, “He was like 14 too…they just grow up so fast!”  
  


“Seems like only yesterday that I brought him to the farm to stay with Ma and Pa.” Clark sniffs into his already wet tissue. “And now look at him! All married and ready to start his own family!”  
  


Their sobs cover the loud sighs that Bruce and Lois let out from nearby. They’re sitting there, holding onto each man’s jacket and watching the scene with all the enthusiasm of a patient going in for a root canal.  
  


—  
  


_“Wow…we made Superman cry.”_   
  


_“That…makes me feel very uncomfortable.”_   
  


_“How the hell did she fit tissue papers in there?”_   
  


_“Maybe she stuffs her bra? I always thought it wasn’t possible to have a big rack like that.”_   
  


—  
  
  
“Hello ladies!” Dick holds the camera up towards Barbara, Helena and Zinda. The latter slipping the small flask in her hand behind her back as she beams at the camera.   
  


“Finally stopped crying I see.” Barbara notes with a quick sharp smile as she raises her glass. Dick resists the urge to stick his tongue at her and instead focuses on the pair sitting next to her.  
  


“So I’m going around getting everyone’s advice and such for the couple. What do you girls have to say to them?”  
  


Zinda’s reply is immediate (and loud. Like _really_ loud.), “Have lots of sexxxxx.”  
  


Helena grins as she nods, “Lots and lots of crazy, passionate sex. In all kinds of positions. Cuz the missionary pose isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, lemme tell you that.”  
  


“Totally true.” Zinda points her finger at Helena, “She’s totally right y’ know. Try the reverse cowgirl, now _that’s_ a good position. Or there’s this really good one, where you’re like up against the wall, an-“  
  


—  
  


_“I can’t believe you taped them saying all those things.”_   
  


_“They stole my camera!”_   
  


_“Can’t believe you didn’t want to jerk off listening to them.”_   
  


_“Very classy Todd.”_   
  


_“I’m just sayin that it was hot OW!”_   
  


_“Shut it Jason. I know for a fact that you stole the tape and made copies of it.”_   
  


_“And he sold them as well.”_   
  


_“…”_   
  


_“It was a chance to make a quick buck?”_   
  


—  
  


“Hi there Titans!”  
  


Cassie looks up from her cake as Dick throws himself between Bart and Gar. “Enjoyin the party?”  
  


Bart zips out of his chair and back with a fresh piece of cake, “Enjoying-the-cake!” he corrects as he digs into the sweet confection.  
  


“That’s your eight piece Bart. Save some for the others?” Cassie suggests. Bart simply licks his fork and points at a larger cake that she had somehow missed. “I got it from the cake that’s supposed to be for the speedsters.”  
  


Her eyebrows go up in surprise before saying, “Okay then…”  
  


The sounds of a scuffle gets everyone’s attention and they turn to see Stephanie trying to calm down Damian and Jason sighing and holding his hands up to heaven. Dick merely gives everyone his best smile, “Be right back. Enjoy the food.”  
  


—  
  


_“You really can’t take a joke.”_   
  


_“Setting aside a separate ‘kiddies’ table for me was not only inexcusable but also an insult! I was within my rights to-“_   
  


_“Again, you really can’t take a fucking joke. Get that stick outta your ass before it grows into a tree and comes outta your mouth.”_   
  


_“I meant to ask you Dami…what the hell were you doing at the wedding with a sword? I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t bring any weapons!”_   
  


_“I didn’t bring it in. I found out that Todd had stolen my best sword and used it to cut the cake.”_   
  


_“Don’t give me that look. Did you see the size of that fucking cake? How the fuck did you think we cut that shit up?”_   
  


—  
  


“You gotta call as soon as you’ve gotten to your room okay?” Dick mumbles into his hair as he hugs him.  
  


“I will Dick.” Tim pats Dick’s back as he lets go and moves to stand in front of Bruce.  
  


There’s a softness in his eyes as he moves to hugs Tim. “Be happy.” he instructs in a soft voice. And Tim smiles back, heart feeling too big for his chest, “I will.”  
  


Stephanie tackles him, making his ribs hurt with the force of her hug. “Make sure to have lots of fun okay? Don’t think I won’t kick your ass if I find out that you were working on your honey moon.”  
  


He laughs softly, “I’ll keep that threat in mind.”  
  


She punches his shoulder before handing him over to Cassandra. Who gives him a hug and a quiet, “Good luck.” before letting him go.  
  


He stands before Jason and suddenly feels very awkward. Jason doesn’t seem it however as he casually holds a hand out. “Don’t do anything I would.”  
  


Tim quietly accepts the hand, shaking it firmly before letting go. Damian is sulking between Jason and Alfred. He looks up at Alfred before letting out an irritated -tt-, “Don’t drown.”  
  


The snort of laughter falls out before he can catch it, “I’ll try not to.”  
  


And he stands in front of Alfred now. Who gives him a small dignified smile. “Take care Master Timothy.” He really can’t help himself when he gives into his impulse to hug the older man. “Thanks Alfred.”  
  


He pulls back when he feels a gentle touch against his back, “Ready to go?” Kon asks gently.  
  


“Absolutely.” Tim replies as he hefts his bag up his shoulder.  
  


—  
  


_“…it was a great wedding though.”_   
  


_“Really was…”_   
  


_“The best.”_   
  


_“It was adequate. Ouch!”_   
  


_“It was beautiful.”_   
  


_“Crazy but fun.”_   
  


_“…”_   
  


_“Wanna watch it again?”_   
  


_“Why not.”_   
  


—


End file.
